


两个短打:Geständnis/Bedürfnis

by 77hunde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77hunde/pseuds/77hunde
Summary: 前篇：告白后篇：工程师的占有（耶上位）（懒得分开了，因为都很短，所以合在一起了）
Relationships: Marius"Jäger"Streicher/Julien"Rook"Nizan
Kudos: 4





	两个短打:Geständnis/Bedürfnis

《告白》  
你难以想象一个非常不善于解人情的 人。一个工作机器能够去理解其他人的感情。他总是让其他人生气，让其他人感到他如此不近人情。但是他却在用他自己的方式里建议。朱利安以为，他只是一个不懂人情的笨蛋而已。但是，你很难不动摇；枕头下面经常发现一些书写工整的书信，写着直白的话语，在经常获得一些被他认为是“礼物”东西，比如直接改进护甲结构的修改说明和执行条件，或者是单纯的，你被发红光的ADS保卫了，他想保护你。似乎也不是因为什么特别的原因，只是你简单的一举一动，你曾经对他表示比他人更多的友好和亲昵。哦，朱利安！你只是向他表示了一些友好。你顺着这次信件的指示来到了特定的地点。那很简单，只是桌子和凳子，白色的桌布，简介。并且桌上放着相对突兀的玫瑰花。看起来并不是他所想的，可能是接受了其他人的建议。但是他在那，略有躁动的坐着。“朱利安！”他呼唤你的名字。“我…我不知道这种场合应该做些什么。”他主动的开口了，但是他慌张的起来。但很快的就找到了他预想的“后备方案”。他打开了窗户，你很明显看到了他偷偷的在桌下按起来按钮。“就，就是这样！”你看到他脸颊挂着汗珠和迫切又害怕的眼神。“你能和我成为伴侣关系吗？”  
窗外迸发起烟花，一朵朵桃心的烟花炸开。但还没过三秒，基地的警报就响起了，房间泛着红光。  
“在基地放烟花不是被允许的，我们还有一分钟逃离这个地方。”  
“我只有一分钟来回答你吗？”  
“如果，你想现在就答复的话…！”  
他焦急起来像个急着出门的小狗。  
“我——  
-end

《工程师的占有》  
他嘴里是薄荷漱口水和他温暖的舌头味道，他的牙齿工整得像是被矫正过，但虎齿意外的锐利，也许是日耳曼人肉类主食的特征之一，也许需要注意一些；但他做的很好，或者，有规律可寻。  
朱利安喉咙咕哝了一声，他就停下来了，包括那双略带冰凉的手也立刻离开朱利安泛粉红的身体。  
“感觉不对？”  
后来朱利安发现并不是对方的手冰凉，而是自己太烫了，朱利安感觉自己 整个人都略略发着黏腻的颜色，呼吸都是粘稠的，或许也只是润滑剂和皮肤的接触。  
“不，请继续，我只是有点本能的…。”  
马吕斯将上衣脱掉，叠在旁边。  
“我也觉得，你应该很享受才对。”  
他有些自夸，他自豪和满足自己所做的选择和方向，这很马吕斯，总是毫不客气的刺激朱利安最为薄弱炽热的点，催促着朱利安身体的颤抖和痉挛，让暗淡灰冷的房间变得焦躁。  
“…听我的，跟着我的节奏走。”  
他棕色的眼睛直接窥视着朱利安腹部之下的欲望，发育良好的身体和恰到好处的肌肉，刺穿了肉体的燥热，乳白色的微凉。朱利安并拢腿，想用手遮住，脸颊的温度上升了一些。  
“我从来不骗人。”  
他对朱利安的行为感到满足，俯视着朱利安，把朱利安的肩膀按进柔软的床垫，更加直率的露出孩子般的微笑。  
“我了解透彻你的身体每一处，我什么都知道。”  
朱利安回想起来，那应该是这位死脑筋先生和正常男人一样的渴望，以他的形式去打上标记，是对伴侣肉体的占有欲。  
-end

**Author's Note:**

> 和肉可厨朋友拉郎了椰肉后感觉很香就写了一些些。  
> 虽然我是耶下位厨但是感觉他们俩笨笨呆呆的谁上谁下都乖得要死【？】


End file.
